


Little Drummer Boy.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabbles spn_bigpretzel Christmas '16 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Sam's enjoyment of the holidays never ends well!





	Little Drummer Boy.

Dean watches Sammy bouncing on the end of the bed and chuckles.

His little brother is so cute; hopping up and down, arms waving above his head like he's a maniacal windmill with a life of it's own.

His cheeks are a ruddy red colour from laughing and smiling and Dean wishes they had a working camera to hand.

The sound of laughter is something that's sorely lacking in their lives these days, but Sam's happiness is infectious.

Sam's foot slips and Dean reaches out, too late.

"*OOMPH* Dean, help."

"Dude, you're thirty-three, Egg-Nog and bed bouncing is bloody dangerous!"


End file.
